Speetlemania
"Speetlemania" is the twelfth and second to last episode of Unnatural History. 'Summary' A man and a young boy are stuffing a dead bird, to put into a box. Then a mysterious man with sunglasses comes and tries to steal the box, resulting in a fight, but the man tells the boy to run away with it. Meanwhile, Henry and Jasper are talking about fun, "Henry Fun" and "Normal Fun". Henry decides to throw a party at the Bartlett's house as Uncle Bryan will be out of town to, prove to Jasper he can have "Normal Fun." At first Jasper protests against it however Jasper's old crush, Arianna Gish offers to come. Later Henry uncovers a box in the DOUM shed addresed to Julian Mornae, Henry's god-brother. However an insect appears out of the box, gets in Maggie's hair, and runs away. Henry eventually gets it back and puts it back in the box. After walking with the box, the man with sunglasses steals it while Henry chases him to get back the box. But Julian gets his hands on it and opens it. He finds the dead bird but not his bug. Henry decides to investigate this. Later that day at the party, which Maggie planned, starts and Henry, Jasper and, Maggie get started on the snacks, music etc. when the guests arrive. Henry has put the bug in the freezer in a can after discovering its name (Rex Regis Plasmator) and that it was once an extinct species. However it escapes. The guests arrive, and Jasper gets sidetracked by Arianna, while Henry and Julian try to find it because if Julian does not get it back for the man with sunglasses, Julian will be killed. The man with the sunglasses arrives as a pizza delivery man who threatens to shoot if he does not get his bug. After a long chase, the bug is finally found at the roof of the house. As Henry gets it, Hunter O'Herlihy turns angry after Henry and Jasper interrupted him with his date. So, he decides to break Uncle Bryan's brand new 3D Television set with a soccer ball. Jasper tries to defend it however the ball passes him but at the last minute Henry swoops down and kicks back the ball, saving the 3D TV. Henry later calls the police and they arrest the man with the sun-glasses. Henry then blackmails tells Julian that if he ever does something like this again he will arrest him and made this party all Julian's fault. After the party the gang decides to take a break and watch the 3D TV. However they get frightened after seeing another Rex Regis Plasmator on the screen. 'Gallery' images.jpgbbb.jpg|Henry on the roof. errr.jpg|Henry, Jasper and, Maggie. gggg.jpg|Henry and Jasper. images.jpgddddd.jpg|Henry, Jasper and, Maggie. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Stars *Hunter O'Herlihy (Wesley Morgan) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"Wait Up (Boots of Danger)" - Tokyo Police Club *"Animal" - Miike Snow (Punks Jump Up Remix) *"What I Like About You" - The Romantics *"Do You" - Marie-Mai *"Who Do We Care For?" - Sebastien Grainger *"All The Weird Kids Know" - Built by Snow 'Trivia' *The episode's name, "Speetlemania" is a play on the event "Beatlemania". *This episode is titled Speetlemania however on tv.com it lists this episode as Beatlemania. *Maggie sang the song "What I Like About You" in this episode on karaoke. *"Speetlemania" is Italia Ricci's (Maggie's actor) favorite episode in Unnatural History. *In this episode the scene when the bug got in Maggie's hair had 17 takes to complete due to Jordan Gavaris (Jasper's actor) not feeling awake when filming the episode. *Speetle is a combination of "spider" and "beetle"; thought of by Jasper when they find out the bug is a spider/beetle hybrid. Category:Episodes